


-j

by 2seokplease



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :((, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, cute :((, popular minghao, shy junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokplease
Summary: minghao has a secret admirer expect its not so secret because he knows exactly who it is but they dont have to know that





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao has a secret admirer. He actually has multiple but he only cares about one. The one that never fails to make him smile, has such a way with words that it makes him melt, the one that signs everything with -j. Wen Junhui.

Minghao has a secret admirer. He actually has multiple but he only cares about one. The one that never fails to make him smile, has such a way with words that it makes him melt, the one that signs everything with -j. Wen Junhui. 

 Minghao is popular much to his surprise. Being the new kid is always scary much more being the new kid from China. Yet despite a language and culture barrier he still rose to the top. He's funny and charismatic, smart, and handsome. Who doesn't love the new fashionista that walked into your school?

It was only his second week in the school when he started receiving little notes. These notes were usually passed to him in class as he opened it suppressed giggles coming from behind. They usually said something along the lines of that he is cute and sometimes asking if he wants to go on a date. He would wait until class is over and politely decline. 

This went on a while and Minghao was fine with it until he got a note in his locker that was different. For one it wasn't scribbled on a torn piece of loose leaf paper, it was nicely written on copy paper the borders decorated with lines and curves. Secondly, as Minghao read it he noticed not one time was his appearance mentioned. That this person instead wrote about everything Minghao does that makes them smile, 'the way you're so flawless with your words as if you can never be put on the spot' as they described it ' it wouldn't be hard to believe that birds sing for you with your charming nature and your delicacy yet along with all of this you make sure everyone knows your determination.' what a compliment Minghao thought as he first received the letter from the person named -j.

While he was plenty grateful he couldn't think about it too much considering how busy he was. Between school, extracurriculars, and dancing it seems he didn't even have room to breathe. Project after project was given and test after test was taken. It seems that most of his letter giving people were busy as well since the letters stopped. After everything calmed down and the school worked calmed down the notes continued more notably from -j. The second letter they gave not only contained a cute message saying how Minghaos smile shines brighter than any visible star but they also stabled a flower pedal onto it. cute Minghao thought as he carefully removed it from the note and put it gently in his pocket. 

One day as Minghao walked into class there was a small single sunflower sitting on his desk with a card next to it. He didn't even have to read the note to know who it was from. 'I hope this is ok' the note read 'like the sunflower. i don't know if this was taking it to far. you have no way to tell me if it is but i mean i hope its ok.' damn Minghao thought this person is too damn adorable. He finished reading the note and put the sunflower in the pocket of his backpack. At this point he was determined. Determined to find out who -j was.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems as time went on -j had a better way with words and a deeper admiration for Minghao.

their name has to have a j somewhere Minghao thought one day as he received a new letter and pondered over who they were. it seems as time went on -j had a better way with words and a deeper admiration for Minghao. 'hello' Minghaos favorite letter starts off 'it seems that between the tranquility of rain and the intimidation of a storm my thoughts flow best and my words take on a rhythm of their own. funny how inspiration comes in many different forms. im a dancer myself and your dancing is the talk of the town. at first, i was confused not knowing who this minghao guy is and why the world seems so fixated on him but the first time i saw you, saw you dance i knew it. theres something about your dancing that is captivating and that if you take your eyes off it you'll be missing out on such a rare moment of beauty. anyways i hope this isnt creepy i just really like your dancing.' whipped is what minghaos friend soonyoung would call it, minghaos feelings. maybe he is. all he knows is that he needs to figure out who -j is. 

minghao knows theyre a dancer. thats something. not everyone dances and minghao only dances at the studio which means -j has been there. so all he needs to do is pay extra attention to everyone when hes dancing which proves itself to be hard. when hes there he finds himself either completing focusing on the dancing or resting, no time allowed for people-watching. 

one day he decides that he wants to join a dance team. he feels that he could strengthen himself if he surrounds himself with other great and unique dancers. he quickly learns that dancing in a team is hard. when hes alone he could easily accommodate to his own needs and style but he realizes that if everyone did that the team would fall apart. once the first day was over he slumped against the wall opposite of the mirror and took a long gulp of water. 

"first day huh" a voice said. minghao turned his head to see someone sliding to the spot next to him and play with the hem of their shirt.

"yup" minghao responded with a breathy laugh. "harder than i expected." 

"youll get used to it." the person reassured, "it really pays off."

Minghao was going to respond until he caught a glance of the clock and realized he was late. shit he mumbled to himself before he stood up and grabbed his bag nearby. "have a nice day!" he said as he rushed to the door, "im minghao"

he didnt even wait for a response as he ran out the building constantly readjusting his bag on his shoulder and keeping his breathing steady. He finally made it the store. It took minghao a while after he arrived in korea to find a job considering his lack of korean skill but a local clothing store offered him a decent wage if he helped out. He hated being late more than anything. the first couple of times there was consideration but the more and more he was late the more and more it turned into disappointment. He tried to quietly sneak in through the front to no use because he was always caught. 

"late again minghao." 

"i know im sorry it wont happen again." he said as he placed his belongings in the back and put on the nametag he was given. 

"is everything alright dear. if somethings going on at home we can talk about it and make arrangements." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"no its not that i just gave myself more work than i can handle but ill be fine."

she just nodded but they both knew he was lying. this was a tendency of his. overworking himself. wanting to do everything but time saying otherwise. he knew, in the end, he would have to sacrifice something whether it be school dance or his job all of those sounding terrible. thats a problem for future me he told himself again and again. future problem future situation. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably so bad but aghsjd this is my first time like really writing most of my fics are actually 2 words long so i hope im not completing failing at this! :D


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao fell into a cycle school, practice, work

minghao fell into a cycle school, practice, work. hes gotten better at not being late and soon everything felt like second nature. one day afterschool dance practice was canceled so he thought he could go to the shop early and help out especially since it seems to be gaining more attention. he made he way through the door and was going to put his bag down in the bag when the owner stooped him.

"what are you doing here?" she asked

"i had some free time so i was going to help out!" minghao responded

she put on a warm smile as she stood up from her seat. "you dont have to. my son didnt have dance class today so he came to help me out. " she said as she motioned to a figure in the other side of the store "thank you though." minghao felt a little bad that he couldnt do anything but he did enjoy the idea of having all of the afternoon to himself something that was extremely scarce. what to do filled his mind as he aimlessly walked around the city. before he knew it it was already dark signaling that he had to go home yet even though he didnt do anything he wouldnt call this day wasted. sometimes just getting a moment to breathe could be enough to lift you back on your feet. 

the next day at school minghao got another letter. 'dear minghao' it said 'i mention this time and time again but i really admire your dedication. that is something not everyone can continuously accomplish. that along with your caring nature makes you such a charming and easily loveable person.' he needed that. minghao really needed that. thats the thing about -j that minghao cant decide is really interesting or creepy is that they always seem to know what words minghao needs to hear. what would really comfort him. he just wishes he could find out who they are and thank them.

"all of you guys better thank junhui" minghaos dance teacher said during practice later that day. "i wasnt going to put you guys in the showcase but he did a hell of a job at convincing me plus he offered to help around with the other classes. you all can learn from him."

the showcase? minghao thought thats a really big deal. after class after some of the class left he stopped junhui before he could shuffle out the door. "it was really cool of you to get us into the showcase. if you want i can help with the other classes! you shouldnt have to do it alone." after that minghao wondered if he did something wrong because junhui stopped and almost froze for a second.

"y-you dont have to," he responded stuttering over his words

"its no problem!" minghao responded with a big smile and patted his shoulder. he grabbed his bag and headed to the door "ill catch you later"

he walked out the studio and headed home. hes going to be in a showcase! now hes really going to be busy.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spring break was tomorrow. to say minghao was happy was an understatement.

spring break was tomorrow. to say minghao was happy was an understatement. having a week to not worry about school is like a blessing. as he went to put his books into his locker a little note fell out. 'enjoy your break! -j' it said with a little smiley face next to it. enjoy YOUR break minghao thought as he went to put the not in his backpack.

"j again?" someone said. minghao jumped at the voice and turned to see soonyoung standing next to him.

"you scared the shit out of me," he responded as he hit his friend on the shoulder. minghao closed his locker and he walked with soonyoung to their class. they made light conversation about everything until minghao being lost in his won world bumped into somebody. when he looked up he realized who it was.

"it seems im running into you everywhere!" he said after he apologized profoundly. soonyoung visibly got tensed at the unknowing pun. minghao noticed the confused look on soonyoungs face and realized that he didnt know who he was.

"this is junhui. hes from my dance class." at this comment soonyoungs face brightened up. he looked at junhui and smiled big at him.

"oh! youre a dancer huh. i personally like writing a lot. like poems and that sort. how do you feel about that?" junhuis face got wide and he looked down at the ground. he just said they were cool and then quickly said a goodbye and walked away. weird was all minghao could say about the interaction. he went on with his day and finished all his classes. he was determined to make this week a great one! and he was going to start by having some fun with his friends.

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a good day minghao thought today was a damn good day

as minghao and soonyoung walked outside the school they went over ideas of things they could do. they were going back an forth between the arcade and a diner. personally minghao loved the arcade but the thought of food was unbeatable. they found one not to far from where they were and made their way there. as they entered through the big doors the smell of food and cold air instantly greeted them along with a lady in a uniform with a big smile. she guided them to a table and gave them their menus. as minghao flipped through page after page he could feel his indecisiveness come to surface. everything seemed good but then everything else always seemed better. this would always go on until soonyoung got pissed and put him on the spot. today was no different and minghao just ended up getting some fries and a drink.

"you dont eat enough" soonyoung said as their orders arrived and minghao slowly picked at his food.

"just because i dont fill my mouth with diner food doesnt mean i dont eat. unlike you i like to keep myself healthy," he responded. at this comment, soonyoung rolled his eyes and threw a fry at the other. they continued talking and laughing until they finished their food and paid for it. once outside minghao offered soonyoung to stay over but he dined saying he had things to do. minghao didnt question it as he waved goodbye and slowly made his way to his apartment. once he made it in he kicked off his shoes and flopped on the cheap couch. he stared at the ceiling he felt himself slowly drift to sleep and before he knew it he was already out.

 when he woke up groggy, in his clothes from yesterday and his breath and body smelling he cursed past him out. he absolutely hated waking up like this. being lazy in the morning having to do everything then is a pain. he forced himself to get up from the couch and made his way into the bathroom eyes still getting used to the light. he brushed his teeth and hoped in the shower. once he finished washing himself up and put on his outfit he went into the kitchen and poured himself some cereal. he honestly couldnt be bothered to cook anything today. he turned on the news and watched it for a while until he realized the bowl was empty and left it in the sink. the dishes? a problem for future minghao. this week was for him to relax, separate himself from responsibility and just enjoy himself. considering how nice the weather was today he thought it would be a nice day to just go to the park and maybe read. he took his favorite book and keys and left his place. 

as he strolled around for a little bit he found a quiet little area with a bench so he sat down and let out a big breath. he reached into his pocket and fished out his book. he opened it up and began reading. minghao loved reading. he could do it forever. there was something about it that was so liberating. the fact that within a few hundred pages was a whole new world and endless knowledge and information was more than appealing it was addicting. lost in the book he was surprised when he heard a voice. 

"oh! th-thats my favorite book!" he looked up to see junhui shyly smiling looking at the book in the others hands. 

"really?" minghao said looking up at the other "but its in chinese."

"im chinese." junhui said looking at minghao for the first time. "i thought my name gave it away. wen junhui." minghao gasped surprised at how he could miss that. he mentally slapped himself and told himself to get it together. he patted the seat next to him on the bench and invited junhui to sit next to him. when he did it minghao put his book down and turned to look at junhui. 

"so anyways what brings you here?"

"it was my break if you want to call it that from work so i decided to come here. i like to feed the birds sometimes and just look around," he said mumbling a bit towards the end.

"where do you work!" minghao asked

"at a clothing store not too far away," junhui replied motioned behind him. as they kept on talking about themselves and their day minghaos stomach growled. 

"huh i guess im hungry." he said with a little chuckle "cereal is not much of a breakfast." junhui frowned at this. 

"theres a little food stand not too far away. we can go get something." minghao searched through his pockets and realized that he didnt bring any money with him not knowing he would need it. junhui must have noticed it because he offered to pay for minghaos food. minghao denied but junhui insisted and minghao stomach seemed to agree as well.

they walked over to the little stand and junhui ordered for both of them saying with overwhelming confidence that minghao would love the pastries they had. once they got it they sat down at a picnic table and started eating and chatting. they learned a lot about each other and their lives. minghao learned that junhui and his mom came to korea a few years ago and she started her own clothing store. he learned that he always loved dance and hopes that he would do something with it in his future. plus with his own observation, he realized that whenever junhui talked about something he liked he would always start quietly mumbling and start playing and fidgeting with his hands. after a while junhui said that he had to get back and said goodbye to minghao.

"lets hang out soon!" minghao said before they went separate ways and junhui nodded. 

a good day minghao thought today was a damn good day

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my birthday today so enjoy this long chapter! uwu


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was a reason why they said ignorance was blissful

the showcase was soon, very soon. this meant that minghao put his personal life on a hold while he focused on perfecting his routine. somehow much to his surprise, he managed to get a solo. he couldnt believe it and started doubting why he got it but junhui reassured him that he is talented and his dancing is very captivating. at first, minghao really respected junhui. only respected him. he was a nice guy and put a lot of work into everything he did who wouldnt respect that but as time went on and they spent more time together minghao really started to like the older. not only was he easy to talk to but he had such a way with words that people specifically minghao would start to go out of their way to spark a conversation. at time they would be laughing until they cant breathe and just minghao enjoying himself despite all the stress he was under. 

one day after practice just as they were going to part ways junhui got a call. as he was answering it his expression changed in a second. once he ended it and put his phone in his pocket minghao asked whats wrong.

"i just have to help out today at work. didnt expect it thats all." he replied as he fidgeted. minghao decided not to press on the matter and asked if it was in the same direction he was going in. junhui mumbled a yes and they went on their way. the walk was quiet as they looked around at the sights somewhat awkwardly. he didnt know what was wrong with junhui. theyve got pretty close and junhui was really shy in the beginning but hes been becoming nmore open so minghao couldnt imagine why he wasnt talking. once they reached the store minghao works at he waved goodbye to junhui and walked inside. he walked to the back and put down his stuff when he heard the door open. he looked at the front and saw junhui walking in. minghao was confused and that only grew when the owner walked out from the back and said hi to minghao and then walked up to junhui and began talking to him and asking him about school. she turned around a bit to address both boys after a few minutes

"i usually dont need both of you here at the same time but later today we should be expecting a lot of people so work hard! dont slack off just because youre friends." she said and then made her way to do whatever she had to do.

"you work here?" minghao said breaking the silence

"y-yeah." junhui answered as he slowly went to put his things down "thats my mom." oh my god minghao thought. wen junhui. mrs.wen. how could he have not figured this out? junhui literally told him about his mother who owned a clothing store. 

"we seem to be always running into each other. maybe its fate? " minghao joked and junhui let out a small chuckle. he said something that minghao didnt catch. the rest of the day went by pretty good and mrs. wen wasnt lying when she said it was going to be busy. minghao worked the best he could but junhui just seemed to know the store better than he did. once it was over they sank onto the chairs and took a deep breath. minghao was in awe with how hard junhui worked. from everything to dance school and work he really put all his effort in. deep in thought he was quickly snapped out of it when junhui awkwardly coughed. you were staring minghao realized. minghao also realized something else out. something he wasnt ready to admit. 

he liked wen junhui.

there was a reason they said ignorance was bliss. 

 

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he couldnt tell if this whole thing was a blessing or a curse.

minghao likes wen junhui. 

that he knows. 

yet his mind is always partially elsewhere. he always finds himself just thinking about -j. about the letters and the gifts and how soft they must be. minghao wants nothing more than to find them and just tell them that he cares about them. but then again he has first handedly seen how soft junhui is and hes conflicted. so conflicted. you see minghao doesnt  _get_ crushes. he doesnt date he doesnt lead people on or flirt. hes independent. so all of this is new. its honestly scary and overwhelming. plus on top of that he doesnt even know if junhui likes boys. he was planning to go home lay down put on his music and just stare at he ceiling for a while until junhui addressed him. 

"d-do you want to come over for a bit. i can make you tea and we can just hang for a while."

 oh no no no. this sounds bad. he was always fine hanging out with the other but its different now that he is aware of his feelings. plus this is his house, not just some store they found near school. if he does this hes going to be so embarrassed he just knows it. itll be in his best interest to say no.

"sure" 

junhui smiled big as he looked up from the group and motioned for minghao to follow him out. he quickly grabbed his stuff and followed out the door and to the stairs attached to the side of the building. as they reached the apartment at the top junhu let them in and they stepped inside. it was cute minghao thought nice cozy and reminiscent of china he liked it. they walked down the hallway as they reached the door. junhui told minghao that he could stay in here as he went to make the tea and that he'll come back soon. minghao nodded and sat down on the bed. he tapped his feet and played with his hands as the seconds turned into minutes. to pass the time he let his eyes wander around the room. when they landed on the small desk presses against the wall he noticed something. a flower. he quickly stood up and made his way towards it. he looked down and saw besides the flower was a note. 

a note addressed to minghao. 

‘dear minghao’ it said ‘i really like your black hair! i think it fits you really well! plus people will stop coming for you a little less with it. its interesting how much someones hair could change our perspectives of them. how something as small as hair has such a big impact. i think this reflects society more than individual human behavior. anyways back to my point i like your hair!’ -j

_-j_

why would junhui have this? a letter from -j. why is it on his desk? it cant be what he thinks it is. no way in hell. that would be too much of a coincidence. poetic -j is shy junhui. yeah, right and minghao was president. he refused to accept it but it made so much sense. the dancing, the way they always knew about what minghao needed the j itself. it was all right in front of him and he was just too oblivious to see it. as he stood there thinking about it all junhui came back to the room. minghao looked up and he just couldnt take it. it was all too much. everything. too overwhelming and scary. this was all new to him. he feels like he knows nothing and everything about junhui at the same time. lying down playing music and just staring at the ceiling seems really ideal right about now. minghao took his phone out his pocket and frowned. i have to go home now he said and quickly rushed out and flew down the stairs.

he couldnt tell if this whole thing was a blessing or a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he thinks hes going to let this go on for just a little longer.

minghao was always the person to keep everything inside. he didnt like it when people pitied him and felt bad for him and he definitely didnt want to burden others with his minuscule problems. vulnerability wasnt his thing, it makes him feel like hes being stripped from the comfortableness of isolation. but once he met soonyoung he knew that the other wouldnt just let him wither away with his thoughts. soonyoung was easy to talk to and supportive. he was something minghao never really had and something he would never let go. 

that being said once minghao and soonyoung were together he knew. he knew that minghao was holding something in. and minghao knew this but he was also aware of the fact that he wasnt going to say anything that he was going to simply wait until minghao is ready and just tells him. it happens every time. so they sat there on a broken couch silence consuming them despite the efforts minghao made at small talk. eventually, minghao just dropped his head back on the couch and let out a big sigh.

"its him." minghao said expecting a reply but when he didnt get one he went on, "j is junhui."

"how do you feel?" 

"you sound like a therapist, " minghao said with a little chuckle "um i dont even know. i just cant wrap my head around it. im annoyed. why wouldnt he just tell him. why would he go out and do all this and make me look like a fool. here i am so conflicted about everything and he _liked_ me! he shouldve known he shouldve told me!"

"minghao were you ever planning to tell junhui about your feelings?" he asked and minghao shook his head no "i think you can understand how he feels. youre his crush and he didnt know shit about you either. he couldve been risking a lot just to come out and tell you. dont take it out on him and definitely dont take it out on yourself."

he closed his eyes and looked at it that way. junhui didnt really do anything wrong. he was just trying to express his feelings in a safe way. now minghao could tell junhui he knows but he thinks hes going to let this go on for just a little longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever look at the outline for your own fic and just uwu because i do!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but we’re in no rush

soonyoung said there was something wrong with him but this whole situation was just _so_ enjoyable for minghao. maybe he’s different but just talking to junhui and seeing him blush is a rush, seeing him al nervous when minghao almost catches him in the act of writing him a note is unbeatable. everything about the situation is so ideal expect for the fact that minghao can’t push junhui on his couch lay his head on the idlers chest intertwine hands and just tel him he loves him. if only. 

but right now minghaos pretty contempt. the showcase is only a week away so his social life is pretty much nonexistent. aside from the studio and school he hasn’t done much else but he’s glad that he still has time to see his friends. junhui and minghao would often stay after practice to go over the routine more and on some days soonyoung would come over and just watch. with work mrs. wen was considerate and allowed the boys some time off.

minghao was always nervous to perform in front of two people let alone a crowd full. this was new territory and he can finally feel it catching up to him. when reality sets in, in a middle of the routine he would have to take breaks to calm himself down and breathe. reassurances weren’t doing him that well. 

he got a letter one day after a particularly long brake that said ‘dear minghao, i couldn’t even begin to describe your talent. words cannot express the beauty of just watching you perform. you embody gracefulness and the world will know that. don’t be too hard on yourself ever. :( -j ‘

minghao is a little embarrassed to admit that he cried when he read this. there’s a difference between a dance mate telling him, junhui giving him the occasional ‘youre doing really well’ in class and this. this just spoke to him. it took him by the hand and picked him up. it was special. junhui worlds were special. junhui was special. 

and that’s why it was getting harder and harder to hold on. hold on to this whole ‘i know who you are thing’ soon he thought to himself soon I’ll tell him. 

but we’re in no rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I was writing this story i realized I was starting away from the summary big oof


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the showcase was tomorrow.

the showcase was tomorrow.

_the showcase was tomorrow._

minghao was on edge the whole day. he was barley able to focus in school and as soon as he got out he used to the studio not even waiting for junhui. 

the studio was his home. it had to be. no time for other thoughts. no time for anything. this was his one chance to shine and we wasn’t going to ruin it. the rest of the day he worked his ass off staying long after class was over. junhui was really worried voicing it by saying that he thought that minghao was overworking himself but minghao brushed him off. he could handle it. he had to handle it.

when he finally reached home it was long past sunset and he crashed on his bed not bothering to do anything but rest his eyes and think about tomorrow. how could a day be so dreaded but wanted? thoughts of everything that could go wrong was preventing him from going to sleep. he went up to get a glass of water when he looked through his window and saw junhui right outside. he walked closer and opened up the window.

”junhui.” he said and saw the other jump and clutch his heart. “what are you doing here?”

”come outside. i have somewhere to take you.” was all he said

minghao thought he probably should just tell junhui to go home and go to sleep but something about this situation tempted minghao so much. the thrill? the mystery? junhui? he didn’t know but he didn’t care. he grabbed his jacket and shoes and headed out the door.

theyve been walking for a while and minghao still had no idea what was happening. junhui wouldn’t tell him anything and the surrounding didn’t give many hints. eventually junhui stopped walking and turned around with a smile on his face.

”you took me to look at trees?” minghao said unsure

”no silly I took you to this.” he said as he pointed to a tree house on one tree. they walked closer to it until they were looking directly up at it. “I made this when I first moved here. it was my safe haven and now it reminds me of my childhood. I hoped taking you here could help you! relive some stress for tomorrow and all”

minghao wipes his eyes knowing tears must be forming already. why was he so considerate? wen junhui has his heart.

they climbed up the latter and once inside minghao saw some blankets spread around along with some snacks. junhui quickly rushed around brushing away some dirt apologizing for the mess. minghao sat down on the one of the blankets and fondly watched as junhui walked around the tiny tree house. he was so precious. beyond adorable. minghao could go on but junhui sat down across from him and started talking. 

they talked about everything and nothing at the same time and before they knew it it was morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so cute I love :((


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wa abetted than any daydream minghao had

minghao woke up confused. why is he in a box. a few more moments and he figured out that he was in a treehouse but that didn’t make him any less confused. it was not until junhui woke up that he realized what happened. that junhui dragged him out of the house took him here and they talked.

a small smile formed on his lips and he remembered how junhui thought about him and his worries and took him to somewhere so personal. he was eventually snapped out of his thoughts when the other spoke.

”the showcase is today!” the said tiredly

holy shit

the showcase is today

minghaos smile quickly straightened and his eyes opened wide. he wasn’t ready. no where near ready. he had so much work to do so much parts to fix. he’s going to end up embarrassing himself he can’t go out like this. he just wanted to do good. as a team as himself he just wanted to make everyone prou-

“I knew you would get into your head again.” junhui said sounding kind of disappointed “let’s go I’m treating you to breakfast.” he climbed out of the house without even looking back. minghao just sat there for a moment then followed behind. 

eventually they reached a small little diner and sat down and ordered. every time minghao made eye contact junhui would smile the warmest smile that would make minghaos heart melt. how could he hold so much power in a smile? minghao wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and plant the softest kiss on his lips but that wouldn’t happen now or probably ever. 

 the food came and the ate making light conversation and causal silence. once the bill arrive minghao insisted that he pay junhui back and that he even treats him somewhere else later on top of that but junhui wouldn’t budge. he said he was going to take minghao out and he did. didn’t need anything in return.

they made their way to junhuis place to get ready his shirt looking oversized on minghao. Junhui found the sweater paws adorable but all minghao saw was a weapon. once they finished they walked to the studio to practice. 

they practiced hour after hour after hour taking short breaks until it was tome to get ready in stage outfits and wait backstage. 

minghaos nerves were brought the roof and he couldn’t stop moving much to all the stylist despair. he felt the need to move. he could run around the block, the world and still have adrenaline left in him. he didn’t know if this was normal but it wasn’t doing any damage. before he knew it his group was going up next. he practically squeezed junhuis hand off while they were waiting. one of the members gave a little pep talk  and they walked on stage. 

when the music came on it was almost as if whatever plagued him with nervousness suddenly disappeared and all he could practice all he could breathe was the moves. he was blind to everything expect his dance and he let his memory gracefully take over. it was all over too soon and with the sounds of clapping and cheering they walked off the stage almost as fast as they came on. 

they all congratulate each other and give high fives and in the midst of all the excitement someone takes minghaos hand and pulls him away. once they stop running he sees junhui with a big grin on his face.

”you did great!” he says as he pulls minghao into a big hug. minghao thanks him and tells him the same as they pull apart. 

minghao expected junhui to say something considering that he pulled him away probably about the dance or what’s coming next but he just stood there in silence. it felt like an eternity until his eyes fell to minghaos lips. he took a step closer until he head was placed right next to minghaos ear. this was so close. so intimate. The sheer anticipation made minghao gulp. 

“can I kiss you?” he whispered into his ear and pulled his head away when minghao replies with yes. he put his hand on his chin and leaned in connecting their lips. 

and this was better than any daydream minghao had. 

he was actually here kissing junhui and his lips were so soft his hands so gentle his breath so warm and minghao wanted the feeling to last forever. after a while junhui pulled off and took a deep breath. he looked at minghao and then just left. walked away. minghao thinks he heard him say he had to go but he just disappeared. 

junhui kissed him. 

then left. 

ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -m

the letters stopped coming. 

he waited a while not trying to be impatient but he knew they stopped. 

he hasn’t talked to junhui and the letters stopped. 

he didn’t know what to make of this situation. he can’t blame himself because he did nothing wrong but he still feels some kind of guilt and he definitely feels lonely. 

its funny how minghaos life was going perfectly fine before junhui and -j. he wasn’t wishing for a relationship and by no means felt lonely but once he was gone he never knew how he could be without him. 

theres a reason why they say you never know how much you love something till it’s gone. 

minghao just wants to talk about what happened so he did it in the way he knows how. he wrote a letter.

dear junhui, 

i was going to sit here and write about all the things I love about you, all the things that are so special and heart fluttering but I realized I would never be able to fit it on a measly piece of copy paper. I would need to write a novel. if you let me tell you in person I will. I promise you I’ll sit you down and talk about your laugh and how it’s straight from the heavens. or your personality and how it’s the most precious thing in the world. I promise you’ll I’ll tell you my novel. I’ll write my novel as we sit down and talk at the bench in the park. so please junhui. I want to talk. about everything about you about us. 

-m 

he attached a sunflower to it and put it in junhuis locker and hoped he would like this, would appreciate this. 


	13. 13

**junhui my love <3**

**j** : minghao?

yes? 

 **j** : I’m sorry 

 **j** : I’m so sorry 

you want to talk?

 **j** : yes please 

meet me at the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite fic of mine and it got to 1000 I’m :((


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all I want is you

the walk to the park was quiet minghaos thoughts the only thing keeping away the uncomfortable feeling of complete silence. he’s not mad at junhui by any means. and he sure hope junhui isn’t upset because minghao knew he was -j. he’s confident that this will all work out for the best but you can never get rid of that little ring of nervousness in your heart. 

he walks further into the park until he sees junhui standing under a lamp with his hands in the pocket of his jacket his face illuminate making his skin glow and his eyes sparkle. there’s something about him that minghao can’t quite get the words for. his aurora? his vibe was the closest word he could think of but it didn’t leave him satisfied.

he greeted the older with a small smile before they both sat down on the bench to the right. junhui patted his leg awkwardly while minghao just looked at the ground.

“so” junhui said slowly trying to break the silence

”why did you walk away after you kissed me” 

“wow straight to the point” junhui responded with a chuckle that quickly died after he saw the serious expression on the others face “um well I don’t know how else to put it expect I was overwhelmed. I just needed some time to realize what I was doing”

minghao let out a breath,“I would wait a lifetime for you jun but it hurt. I thought you wanted this but then you just walked away and it was so confusing.”

junhui just stood with his mouth open for a while before he started talking “hao not to undermine your experience but I don’t think you realize how long I’ve waited. When I first met you I started questioning my sexuality and that wasn’t a fun experience and then I realized I liked you I had to deal with that, you were minghao, you were popular and cool and I’m pretty sure nobody knew who I was, I had to deal with  knowing I would never have you, knowing it was nothing more than a fantasy and that hurt but I knew i shouldn’t let it get to me because at the end of a day there was no point of letting myself drop because you didn’t notice me. but then I started writing the letters and it all changed. I would catch you smiling at them and ever since I’ve been waiting. waiting for the day I could kiss you and call you mine so when I did it was too much. It was scary. This wasn’t supposed to happen i never expected it to happen. so forgive me for causing you any confusion but I hope we could put this past us now that I know what I want which is you. it’s always been you.”

oh.

“I’m sorry it took me so lomg to notice you but all I want is you.”

junhui smiles his usually big smile and connected their hands. minghao rested his head on the older and let out a breath

”to us”

”to us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I don’t like how this chapter came out :( but the next chapter is the last one!


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you

if you’d ask minghao a while ago about what he considers to be the greatest pleasure in the world he would’ve said dance in an instant. everything about it is addicting. the way once he learns the moves it seems that’s the only thing his body could do, how he was making art and how he could be so powerful yet graceful and it was unbeatable to him. 

but holding hands with junhui, cuddling with junhui, talking to junhui being with junhui was simply his favorite thing. being domestic.

soonyoung called him whipped, too far gone yet was their biggest supporter always cheering from the sidelines.

the school was shocked to find out that minghao was not only liked guys but was dating junhui. reactions were mixed as expected but what he hated the most were the people that sexualized his relationship just because it was gay. he thought it was weird and gross and made it known.

their sixth month was quickly approaching and while minghao didn’t think it was that big junhui was really into anniversary no matter how big or  small. for their one week he bought minghao a bouquet and placed one flower on minghaos desk in every class then at the end of the day gave him his favorite chocolate. 

of course minghao told him he didn’t need to go all out for their one week and felt bad that he didn’t do anything for junhui but insisted it’s what he wanted to do and didn’t expect anything else. 

junhui was always _so_ considerate with his gifts and minghao felt so bad. he wanted to make sure that he gave junhui a gift from the bottom of his heart that would make junhui melt. 

so he did.

the first thing he did was buy train tickets. junhui is not that patient especially when it comes to suprises so the whole ride there he was fidgeting and bouncing with a big grin on his face. the view at the window quickly went from urban and city to more rural and beautiful green. 

the second thing he did was lead junhui to a flower field. it’s kind of obvious that junhui loves flowers. he always gave them to minghao always picks one on the way home and always decorates his notes with little doodles of roses and sunflowers. once minghao stopped at the entrance of the field junhui face lit up as he looked around. he turned to minghao and took his hand and ran through it stopping to awe at the beauty of the flowers.

the third thing he did was set up a picnic. a blanket, basket and food set right under the sun surrounded by flowers. they sat down beamed at each other as they talked and laughed and got emotional and goofed around.

the fourth thing he did was get a promise ring. he pulled it out his pocket as junhui looked away for a moment and took junhuis hand as he turned around. 

“I got this for us.” He started “I wanted you to have a symbol for my love. a physical sign you could always carry around to know that I’m here for you. because I love you so much. you’re my world my everything the biggest flower in my field the brightest star I my galaxy you are my love. so I hope you’ll take this ring but don’t feel pressured to take it or if you do that you’ll have to stay with me forever.” 

junhui didn’t say anything as he took the ring and slipped it on his finger. junhui pulled minghao in for a kiss and then rested his head on the others shoulder.

”i love you” he whispered 

“I love you too”

- 

end 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM :(( this is my favorite fic that I wrote and I’m sad it’s ending. This was a lot different for me because it wasn’t supposed to be funny and it was longer but I’m really glad how it came out and I hope you all did too! feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/tenesthetic) please I promise I’m nice


End file.
